Doors
by Wyverx-Dragon
Summary: Sirius, Remus and a door. PWP


**Title:** Doors

**Author: **Wyverx-Dragon

**Ship:** Sirius/Remus

**Rating:** **M or NC-1**7

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.. except the prompt for the doors probably. I also don't own the word generator. It's made by Grahame.

**Summary:** I've put my pen name into a word generator that andrea88 posted on her LJ and I got the word: Door. So I thought maybe I could write a little one-shot about Sirius and Remus and a door... There is sex in this piece and obviously it's slash. So... Don't like, don't read!

A/N at the bottom

-oOo-

Sirius walked into the dorm room. Sliding his hands along the heavy wooden door, savoring it's touch. He closed his eyes and let his body slide against the wood taking a deep breath smelling the wood.

He turned around and with his back against the door he closed it gently while looking up to see his boyfriend sitting on his bed. Bent over a book, cross legged, elbow on his knee, hand under his chin. A smirk crept up his face as he let go of the doorknob and walked over to were Remus was sitting.

He crept up the bed on all fours, pushed Remus' hair aside and kissed the tender skin at the back of his neck. It send a small shiver down Remus' back as he smiled sweetly not looking up from his book.

"Hey" Sirius whispered. "What are you doing up here?" he asked.

Remus sighed and turned a page. "I didn't feel like staying downstairs, I felt a bit tired." he said and turned around to face Sirius. "I thought I just read a bit and turn in early." he said as he tucked a few stray locks behind Sirius' hair.

"Hmm, you do look a bit tired." Sirius said. "You're not too tired to go on a little walk with me, right?" he said as he stroked Remus' cheek gently.

Remus smiled at that. He knew exactly what Sirius wanted and he had to admit to himself that he wouldn't mind at all. "Alright, I think I can still manage a walk." Remus answered." Besides, I don't think there will be a lot of walking... right?" he said with a sly smile as he slipped off the bed.

Sirius remained in his position for a while as he watched Remus walk over to his trunk. He turned around, leaning on one elbow as he watched the graceful movements of his lover.

"I'm rubbing of on you Mr. Lupin." Sirius said. Remus turned around as he zipped up his jacket and walked towards Sirius. "Yes I know you do a marvellous job at that Mr. Black." he said as he kissed Sirius gently. "Now for that walk... shall we go?" he said and reached out his hand to help Sirius up.

Sirius took the hand that was presented to him and pulled himself up only to pull Remus into his arms. They looked into each others eyes and smiled as they walked towards the door.

As Remus was the one who walked backwards, Sirius took the advantage to push Remus against the door. He kissed him passionately. Remus' hand came up to the back of Sirius' neck as he deepened the kiss.

Sirius ended the heated kiss to look at Remus. His lips were kiss swollen and his hair was slightly tousled and his eyes showed he wanted more of the same. Sirius smiled at the sight and continued kissing his lover. His lips travelled towards Remus' very sensitive neck and he could hear the ragged breaths. Oh yes Remus really wanted this 'walk'.

Sirius slid up Remus' shirt and placed some very slow and wet kisses on his belly. When he was on the floor he looked up into Remus' eyes. Remus gently ran his fingers through Sirius' hair.

"More" Remus whispered.

Slowly Sirius undid the belt on Remus' trousers. He knew Remus would go mad if he kept up this pace. He wanted to do this as slowly as possible. He wanted to feel every moment of it, every touch, every shiver, hear every moan.

After he slid off Remus' shorts he came back up again. Remus already undid his jacket and let it slide off. Sirius gently touched Remus' bare hip and gently ran his hand up and under his shirt. Never taking his eyes off of Remus' face. He wanted to see what it did to him.

As he touched a nipple Remus closed his eyes and sucked in a sharp breath. Sirius smiled at this and slowly kissed Remus.

Remus arched his back and let his hand be guided up above his head against the door. He let out a strangled moan as Sirius started to work his way downwards again.

He let go of Remus' hands and Remus instinctively grabbed the ridge above the door.

Sirius swirled his tongue around the tip of Remus' cock slowly and he could hear a deep moan escape from Remus' lips. He took the tip into his mouth and sucked slowly while he let his tongue wander around it freely just to hear those sweet murmurs and sometimes loud moans escape Remus' lips.

He let go of Remus' cock and he could hear him gasp with the sudden loss of contact. He came back up and kissed Remus deeply. "I think you're ready huh" Sirius breathed heavily into the kiss.

Remus squirmed against the door and moaned "yessss". His cheeks were flushed and he tried to kiss Sirius again. Instead of kissing him he undid his belt and let his pants slide down around his ankles.

He kissed Remus swiftly and wet and muttered a lubrication spell in between kisses. Remus was already snaking his leg around Sirius' waist and undid the buttons on his shirt, as they swayed around not really kissing but just breathing each other in. Sirius grabbed hold of Remus' other leg and heaved him up against the door. He slid Remus down gently.

Remus gasped at the intimate touch and let one of his hands down for some support on Sirius' shoulder. Sirius kissed the underside of Remus' chin as he gently progressed further into him. They both moaned deeply as Sirius finally was inside Remus completely.

He waited for Remus to adjust and when he finally kissed Sirius they began to move.

"Oh god, Sirius, yessss" Remus moaned and he let his head fall against the door. Sirius moved way too slow for both of their liking but he willed himself to take this slow. He could feel Remus' nails dig into the back of his shoulders and he didn't care if it would leave a scar.

They moved together as one. Both moaning loudly by now and both near coming.

"Please Siri, faster please, please" Remus moaned into his ear and he kissed his neck desperately. Remus started to squirm and they both let their heads roll backwards.

Remus started to breath heavily. Those breaths soon became fast short gasps and with a loud moan he came hard and deep, eyes wide open and digging his nails into the ridge he held onto for dear life. At that point Sirius too came, hips jerking, squealing, moaning. He let his head rest against Remus' chest as he tried to catch his breath.

The shirt he was wearing was soaked with sweat and he could feel the slight chill that was apparently hanging in the room. He never noticed it. Remus slowly and completely exhausted let go of the latch and wrapped his arms around Sirius. He kissed his shoulder let his head down onto it.

Sirius gently pulled out of Remus with a small gasp from both of them and put down Remus never breaking the hug they were in. They slid down the door onto the cold floor. They both shivered and Sirius couldn't help but smile.

Remus noticed the smile and the little chuckle that came from Sirius. He looked up at him and couldn't help himself but laugh too. "What!" he proclaimed. Sirius chuckled again. "don't you just love doors?" he laughed and hugged Remus tightly.

-oOo-

**A/N: **I had this picture in my mind of it but I don't know if it's any good so please R&R?

A/N 2: Thank you everyone who commented and/or added me to their favorite list! I'm happy you all liked it!

A/N 3: I'm happy there are still people out there reading this story, as it has been a while since I posted it. I surprised myself when I re-read it. Thank you to everyone who left a review.

I have to comment on one of the reviews. I don't remember who posted it, so please forgive me. You asked if I couldn't write more stuff like this with some other 'objects'. I have to say that that was really the big idea.... but my life is so incredibly busy right now, that I have to put that on hold. I'm enjoying my summer holidays at the moment so I might write something, but it might not be related to this story.

Thankx to everyone else for enjoying (or not) this story!


End file.
